Witches of the Caribbean: Piper & the Black Pearl
by Kohala
Summary: A Charmed and Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover. A pirate from the 17th century enlists the help of Piper to become the captain of the Black Pearl. Set in season three of charmed and Prior to PotC: The Black Pearl.
1. Introduction

All right, this is my first ever crossover story. I've wanted to do a "Pirates of the Caribbean"/"Charmed" crossover for a long time and I've finally thought out a plot. I'll try to keep the personalities as true to the actual characters as possible, but I apologise if I don't get them exact. I'm looking forward to introducing Jack. His character should be fun to write dialogue for.

Ok, before I start the story… We are set in season two.

Piper and Leo are married.

Phoebe and Cole are dating.

Prue is single and working at 415.

In the 17th century:

Jack Sparrow has just escaped from the island where Barbossa had left him to die.

Barbossa and the damned reside on the Black Pearl

I'm not sure if I'm going to be adding William or Elizabeth into the story, but that's not for sure yet.

Without further ado… Enjoy the story. Feel free to review or leave constructive criticisms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17th Century – Tortuga**

Accordion music and fits of drunken laughter filled the crowded pub on the island of Tortuga. One man, unkempt and reeking with the stench of stale rum and body odour, pushed his way through the crowd and moved, inconspicuously, into a back room.

The room was dimly lit by five white candles, which were situated around a small round table. A frail figure sat, unmoving, behind the table. The man moved further into the room and sat on the opposite side of the table. The witch across from him looked up and smiled.

"I've been expecting you," said the old witch in a quiet, raspy voice.

"Spare me," Captain Edward Drake scoffed. He crossed his arms and rested his feet on a nearby crate. "And I suppose you know why I've come to you."

"So cynical and yet so desperate for my help," the witch quipped. Her smile faded and she stared into Drake's eyes. "My assistance comes at a price." Drake rolled his eyes and dropped his payment on the table, letting them scatter aimlessly around the table. The witch ran both of her hands along the table, gathering all of the coins and pulling them toward herself.

"You desire a ship," the witch hissed. "But not just any ship."

"The Black Pearl," Drake sneered maliciously. "The unstoppable ship crewed by the damned."

"The ship you desire will not come easy," warned the witch. "You will require a great deal of power that only one person can supply."

"Tell me the name of this person," Drake demanded. "And where he can be located."

The witch sat silently, grinning intently at Captain Drake. He had no idea what trials lie ahead, the trials that she had foreseen long before he had entered her domicile. She raised her hands into the air to create a dramatic effect.

"Are you willing to delve further into the craft, Mr. Drake?" she inquired. "To manipulate time and challenge the minions of the devil?"

"You're being a mite over-dramatic, don't you think," Drake chortled.

"Well, if you're not up to it…" said the witch. She leaned back against her chair and shrugged. Drake glared at her and leaned forward.

"What must I do then?" he snarled.

"You must call upon a witch," the witch replied softly. "This be a very powerful witch. A witch with more powers than any other witch will ever possess."

"Where do I find this witch?" Drake asked expectantly. His toothy grin glinted eerily in the candlelight.

"The witch you require is not to be born until the year 1973," replied the witch. "And does not receive her powers until the year 1998." Drake sat back, seeming defeated. "Not to worry," said the witch. "I am able to pull her out of her time and bring her here, but it will be up to you to collect the ingredients I need to create the required potion."

"I'm listening," said Drake. The witch slid a piece of parchment across the table. On it, were six ingredients needed for her potion. Drake stood up quietly, slipped the parchment into his pocket, and left the witch's domicile.

----------------------------------

Year 2000 – San Francisco 

Piper moved rapidly around P3, trying to make sure everything was prepared for Moby, who was to perform in a few hours. She knew everything was ready, but it was in her nature to double- and triple-check things. Leo sat on a stool, leaning against the bar, watching as his wife stared at her list of things to do.

"All right," Piper sighed. "The bar is stocked, dishes are washed, sound check has been done, stage and lighting are ready, all of the staff can work tonight…" She was beginning to pace as she read through her list. Leo slid off of the stool he was sitting on and grabbed Piper by her shoulders.

"Piper," he said, trying not to laugh. "Everything is ready, now will you calm down. You need to take a break before the club opens."

"I know," said Piper. She placed her list on the bar and wrapped her arms around Leo. "I just want everything to be…"

"Perfect," Leo interrupted, finishing her sentence for her. "And it will be. I promise." Piper smiled and looked up at Leo. "Do you want to go and grab something to eat?"

"I thought you would never ask," Leo grinned. The two of them walked outside and drove away in Piper's Jeep. "There's that new sushi bar," Leo suggested. "Do you want to go there?"

"Sure," replied Piper. "Phoebe's been raving about that place for days. It sounds really good." As she slowed to a stop at an intersection, she felt a wave of light-headedness. Leo frowned and looked over at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a tone of concern in his voice.

"Uh, yeah," replied Piper. "That was weird." She shook it off and continued driving toward the sushi bar.

----------------------------------

The witch tossed the last few ingredients into her potion pot and watched as it exploded in a puff of green smoke. Drake stood off to the side with his arms crossed and watched as the witch began chanting an incantation.

"How much longer?" he groaned impatiently. "This had better work." The witch glared at him with aggravation.

"I am almost finished," said the witch through clenched teeth. "But I cannot complete the spell if you keep interrupting me." Drake rolled his eyes and heaved an irritated sigh. The witch closed her eyes and resumed chanting.

----------------------------------

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Piper shouted from the bottom of the stairs. She grabbed the railing of the staircase to keep from falling over as she was caught off-guard by another wave of light-headedness. "What the hell is happening to me?" she asked herself aloud. She stared down at her hands, which were beginning to look transparent. Shocked, she stepped back and stared as her hands went from transparent to completely invisible.

"We're coming!" Prue shouted from upstairs. Piper could hear her sisters moving upstairs. She continued to watch in horror as her feet and legs disappeared, along with the rest of her arms. By the time Prue and Phoebe had wandered downstairs, Piper had completely disappeared.

----------------------------------

Piper reappeared in the witch's dank domicile. Her mouth dropped open and she stared, completely confused, at Drake and the old witch. Drake gave the witch a smile of approval.

"I misjudged you witch," said Drake. The witch smiled back at him, then looked back at Piper with a satisfied grin spread across her face. Piper moved her gaze from Drake to the witch, completely speechless.


	2. Meeting Jack Sparrow

Drake walked around Piper, observing her tiny figure sceptically. "This is the one of the most powerful witches this world will ever see?" he snorted. "I do believe you're beginning to lose your touch, witch!" The old witch raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" said Piper. Not only did she look pissed off, but now she looked offended as well. "You two have a lot of explaining to do. Where the hell am I and how did I get here?"

"My apologies Miss Halliwell," said the old witch gracefully. "We've summoned you here because we need your help." She looked at Captain Drake expectantly.

"That's right," Drake added. "You see, my ship has become overrun by powerful demons that are reeking havoc across the Caribbean. I could really use your help before they endanger the lives of any more innocent people." He acted as sincere as he possibly could. Being a pirate for as long as he had had helped him to enhance his ability to lie convincingly.

Piper didn't know what to say. She knew that, as one of the Charmed Ones, it was her duty to help innocents and she couldn't just turn him down; no matter how pissed off she was from being pulled back into the past.

"How can I help?" Piper sighed. Drake smiled and motioned for Piper to sit at the table.

----------------------------------

"I can't believe she took off without us!" said Prue angrily as they descended the front steps into P3. "She couldn't wait, like, two more minutes?" Phoebe followed close behind Prue, desperately trying to keep up with her very agitated sister. "When I find her, I'm going to…"

"Prue!" Phoebe interrupted. "I'm sure she had a good reason for leaving. I mean, she booked Moby to perform tonight! She wanted to make sure everything was ready." Prue continued to move rapidly around the crowded club. "Look, there's Leo," said Phoebe. She pointed over to the alcove where the girls usually hung out.

Prue and Phoebe pulled Leo into the alcove and closed the curtain behind them. "Have you seen Piper?" Prue demanded hastily.

"No, she's not here yet," said Leo, stepping away from Prue. "I thought she was coming with you."

"Well, she was supposed to," Prue snapped. "But she took off without us." Both Phoebe and Leo looked worried. Leo closed his eyes and tried to focus enough to sense where Piper was. "So?" Prue inquired.

"I can't sense her," said Leo. "I'm going to go check with elders. Maybe they know what happened to her." Without waiting for confirmation from the girls, Leo orbed out of the alcove.

"See," said Phoebe matter-of-factly. "I told you she wouldn't take off without us." She crossed her arms and looked at her sister.

"Something's wrong," said Prue. "Why can't Leo sense her?" Prue began pacing back and forth. Phoebe grabbed Prue by the arm and forced her to stay in one spot.

"Leo's going to figure this out," said Phoebe calmly. "I'm sure she's fine."

----------------------------------

Piper hung over the stern of the small, wooden ship. She and Captain Drake had been coasting across the Caribbean for nearly two hours and Piper was definitely not the sea-faring type. Drake walked out of the ship's cabin and handed Piper a canteen of water. Piper looked up at him sheepishly and took the canteen.

"This is really embarrassing," Piper laughed self-consciously. "I'm really sorry. I usually do pretty well on boats."

"Don't worry about it," said Drake nonchalantly. He leaned against the railing beside Piper and looked out at the endless water around them. "Even the best sailors get sea sick." Piper smiled and took a swig of water from the canteen. Drake glanced at her; observing the clothing she was wearing. "People of your time wear very strange garments," he remarked.

"Right back at ya," Piper laughed. She handed him the canteen and combed her hair with her fingers. "So, how do you know where to find your ship? I'm pretty certain GPS wasn't around during the 1800s."

"GPS?" Drake asked with a hint of confusion.

"Yeah, never mind," said Piper.

"Right… Well, I overheard a few people talking about sightings of the Black Pearl back in Tortuga," he explained. "The Black Pearl is quite a famous ship. Everyone knows what it looks like and now that it's crewed by demons, it's become the topic of many discussions." Piper nodded.

"Look, I'm going to do what I can about these demons," said Piper. "But I don't usually vanquish demons on my own. I usually do this kind of thing with my sisters." Drake nodded. "I'll try my best though."

"What kind of powers do you possess?" Drake inquired. "How do you plan on destroying the demons?"

"Well, I can freeze things," replied Piper. "And blow things up."

"Very impressive," said Drake. "I'm sure you will do well with powers of that calibre." His gaze moved from Piper to a figure behind her. Piper frowned and spun around to see what he was looking at. "There she is," said Drake. "The Black Pearl."

Off in the distance, the solid Black Pearl floated gracefully across the ocean. Its torn, black sails billowed in the wind, along with the large, black flag displaying the traditional skull and cross bones symbol.

"The demons we're after are pirates?" Piper asked sceptically, looking back at Drake. He smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Apparently," he replied. He took her by the hand and led her to the where the lifeboat was hanging at the side of the ship. "We'll take the lifeboat the rest of the way," he explained. "We're less likely to get noticed." Piper nodded and allowed him to assist her into the boat. She stared nervously at the Black Pearl as Drake began rowing the boat toward it. She had no idea what she would be getting herself into and was feeling uncertain that she could take on a ship full of demons on her own.

It was quite dark by the time they reached the Black Pearl, which helped them to stay out of sight. Drake grabbed on to the Black Pearl and tied it to the ratline, which he then ascended with Piper close behind. Drake peered over the side of the boat. He could see Barbossa's crew working hard to keep the ship sailing. Those touched by the moonlight were immediately revealed as rotting skeletons; a symptom of the curse placed upon them.

"The tales are true," Drake whispered to himself in disbelief.

"What?" Piper whispered. She tried to avoid looking down at the black water below.

"Uh, nothing," replied Drake. "We've got to do this quickly. Are you ready?"

"Uh huh," Piper replied uncertainly. The two of them climbed aboard the deck of the ship. Piper stood in shock as an un-dead crew of pirates began making their way towards her. She threw up her hands to freeze them, but her powers didn't seem to have any effect on them. Even her explosion power failed to have any effect.

"Do something!" Drake demanded.

"I'm trying!" Piper snapped. She continued to throw her hands out in an attempt to use her powers, but nothing was working. Drake turned and leapt off of the ship and into the water below to escape the crew. He untied the lifeboat and quickly began rowing back toward his ship. Piper's jaw dropped as she watched him cower away from the Black Pearl. Piper looked back at the crew, which was completely surrounding her. Either she was going to get attacked or she was going to have to jump off the ship. She covered her face with her hands and tried to convince herself that she was in the middle of a nightmare.

There were shouts from the crew and Piper could feel herself being lifted off of the deck. She didn't dare look, but she felt as though she were swinging through the air. She landed back on her feet and allowed herself to peek through her fingers.

"Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into, lass," said a very scruffy looking pirate. "I'd get into the pleasantries, but we need to get off this ship, savvy?" Piper nodded. The pirate took her by the hand and pulled her along. They ran to the stern of the boat and leapt off of the railing into the water below.

Piper protruded from the water and gasped for breath. She turned around to find the pirate pulling himself into his own lifeboat. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in with him.

"Name's Sparrow. Jack Sparrow," said the pirate. "Captain of the Black Pearl; temporarily without a ship as luck would have it." He flashed her a flirtatious smile and continued to row the small lifeboat toward another ship; slightly smaller than that of Captain Drake's. "What is a bonny lass like yourself doing on the Black Pearl with one Captain Edward Drake?"

"I was trying to help him get his ship back," replied Piper. "But my pow… um, I wasn't able to help much."

"The Black Pearl?" Jack laughed. "Drake's ship? Not bloody likely. The Black Pearl was bestowed to me by a close acquaintance under intensely unusual circumstances, but has since been commandeered by one Captain Hector Barbossa and my former crew."

"O…k…" said Piper, slightly confused. "So, I suppose you want my help to."

"Wouldn't dream of it, mate," replied Jack. "The Black Pearl is no place for a lady." Piper rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I need to get home," she groaned quietly to herself.


	3. Back to Tortuga

Prue and Phoebe sat in silence in the parlour. Leo still hadn't come back from his meeting with the Elders so they still had no information on what had happened to Piper. Kit wandered quietly into the room without either of the sisters taking any notice. Seeking attention, Kit rubbed against the side of Phoebe's leg. Startled, Phoebe screamed and leapt out of her seat, stepping on Kit's tail and sending her racing out of the room. Prue jumped as well due to the unexpected commotion.

Leo stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a huge smile on his face. He had orbed in just in time to witness the girls in mid freak-out. Both girls stopped and looked over at him sheepishly.

"Leo!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Am I glad to see you!" She ran at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please tell us you've found Piper." The smile vanished from Leo's face as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid the elders don't know what has happened to her," replied Leo. "And no one has been able to contact her or locate her."

"But that doesn't make sense," said Prue. "There has to be some way of finding her. She couldn't have just vanished."

"Her location may be concealed by a spell or she could have been taken to another plane," Leo suggested. "She could be anywhere."

"But she's definitely still alive, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Right," replied Leo. "The Elders would be able to sense if she had died." Prue turned and walked toward the staircase without saying anything. Phoebe and Leo followed close behind.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"To the attic," replied Prue, without looking back. "I'm going to try the spell to call a lost witch. You should talk to Cole and see if he's heard anything in the Underworld about Piper's whereabouts."

-------------------------------------------

Jack's boat bobbed rhythmically with the tide just a few feet from where Jack had passed out. He and Piper were camping out on a small island until morning. Piper was used to camping, but sleeping out in the middle of the ocean without a tent wasn't her idea of fun. She was sitting with her back against a nearby palm tree, staring blankly out at the ocean.

She was beginning to wonder how she was going to get home. At least with Captain Drake she knew her purpose, but now that he'd run off she had no idea why she was back in the 17th century. She knew Drake had been lying about the Pearl so she knew he wasn't an innocent that she needed to help. She figured it would be up to her sisters to bring her home now.

Piper looked over at Jack with a disgusted expression. He'd started drinking the moment they reached the island until the moment he passed out. He was still clutching the empty bottle of rum. Although his outward appearance was quite dirty and unkempt, there was something that made him attractive. Even though she was happily married to Leo, there was a spark between her and Jack.

She tried to shake the feeling and began wandering around the water's edge. It was quite dark, but she figured if she stayed close to the edge of the water, she would be able to turn around and find her way back without any problems. She was hoping to get out of sight about to test her powers without Jack seeing. She wasn't sure what people thought of witches in the Caribbean in the 17th century and didn't want Jack to find out about her.

After walking out of Jack's sight, Piper grabbed a stone from the beach and threw it in the air. As it plummeted to the ground Piper threw her hands out in front of her. The stone froze in mid-air. Piper smiled with satisfaction and threw her hands out again, causing the stone to explode into millions of tiny pieces.

"Leo!" she shouted, hoping that he would hear her call. She couldn't understand why he hadn't orbed in to save her yet. "Am I supposed to be learning something right now?" she shouted upward. "Because if this was the Elders' idea to teach me something, I'm in dire need of a hint!" She stood in place and stared up at the stars for a few moments before sighing irritably. "This sucks!" she mumbled. She turned toward the center of the island and focused on a large stone. Throwing her hands forward, she blew the stone into pieces. She turned and began walking back in the direction she had come from.

She stopped suddenly when she noticed a shadowy figure in front of her. Once she'd had the chance to focus on the figure for a moment, she realized that Jack had followed her.

"Impressive," said Jack. She could see him grin in the moonlight. "But I wouldn't go flaunting powers such as those in front of people, lass. People around here don't fare well with the witchy-types, such as yourself." Piper flashed him a sheepish smile and crossed her arms.

"You're not going to turn me in, are you?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," replied Jack. "Wouldn't dare go against a witch with powers such as yours."

"Right," replied Piper. "Look, I kind of need to get back to my own time. You wouldn't know a witch in Tortuga by any chance, would you?"

"Aye," replied Jack.

-------------------------------------------

"Your witch was useless!" Drake shouted as he paced back and forth. "She was powerless against Barbossa and his crew!"

"Was she now?" asked the witch, seeming slightly amused. "Did you go during the day or during the night?"

"Night," replied Drake. "But what difference does that make?"

"The witch's powers will only work on Barbossa's crew during the day," replied the witch. "When they return to their human forms." Drake rolled his eyes and heaved an aggravated sigh.

"And you failed to mention this before because…?" Drake asked.

"I assumed you would have waited until morning to face Barbossa," replied the witch. "I guess I expected too much of a man such as yourself." Drake grabbed the witch by the neck and pulled her to her feet. She seemed completely unfazed by his actions.

"Where can I find the witch?" he demanded through clenched teeth. The witch stared at him until he released his hold on her.

"You will find her with Captain Jack Sparrow," replied the witch.

"And where the hell am I supposed to find him?" asked Drake.

"He's on his way here," replied the witch. "And he's bringing the witch."

-------------------------------------------

Jack and Piper walked into the crowded pub that all too familiar to Jack. As a pirate, he had spent many nights getting drunk and picking up women. Many people immediately recognised Jack as he walked through the building. Most of the women glared at him while the men nodded approvingly as they looked from Jack to Piper. Jack smiled and moved closer to Piper. She looked back at him and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks so much for your help, Jack," said Piper. "I think I can go the rest of the way by myself."

"Any time, mate," replied Jack. As Piper turned to walk away, Jack disappeared into the crowd and moved toward the bar.

Piper pushed through the crowd, ignoring the strange looks she was getting due to her unusual attire. She walked into the dark room and immediately knew something was wrong. The candles on the table were still lit, but the witch was no longer sitting at the table. She couldn't see anyone in the room with her, but Piper could sense someone watching her.

As she moved further into the room, Drake came up behind her and clasped his hand over Piper's mouth to keep her from screaming. With his free hand, he pinned Piper's arms down to keep her from using her powers on him.

"I want that ship Miss Halliwell," Drake threatened. "And you're going to help me get it."


	4. Recruiting Piper

Drake dragged Piper over to the witch's table. He pushed her forcefully until she was bent uncomfortably over the tabletop, giving him the opportunity to bind her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Piper demanded angrily. "Even if I wanted to help you, my powers don't work against those demons." Drake grabbed Piper by her hair and forced her to stand upright. Piper clenched her teeth and stood on her toes to relieve some of the tension on her hair.

"Don't worry," said Drake, resting his chin on Piper's shoulder. "Your powers will work this time." Piper tried her best to turn her head away. Drake had obviously not brushed his teeth in a considerable amount of time and the smell was beginning to make Piper nauseous. Drake let go of her hair and stepped away. "You're not going anywhere until I get that boat Miss Halliwell." He pulled a dagger from his belt and held it against Piper's neck. "You either help me or I kill you right here."

Piper rolled her eyes and sighed. "All right," she groaned in defeat. Drake smile evilly and replaced the dagger in his belt.

"That's more like it," said Drake. "If we set out now, we can reach the Pearl before dark." He grabbed Piper by the arm and pulled her toward the back door. Piper pulled away and glared at him.

"Let go of me," she hissed. "I can walk by myself." She continued walking toward the back door with Drake walking close behind. He pushed the door open so Piper could go outside then looked back at the old witch.

"This had better work," he threatened. He turned and followed Piper outside.

-------------------------------------

The bartender had Jack by the neck of his shirt. He pulled him through the back door and threw him on the street. Jack quickly scrambled to his feet, staggering slightly from the alcohol he had consumed.

"Get out of here you scurvy pirate!" the bartender growled. He spit at the ground near Jack's feet before turning and walking back into the bar. The door slammed closed, leaving Jack alone in the dark alley. He wiped himself off and began walking back toward the street. He stopped quickly and ducked behind a nearby crate when he heard two people walking nearby.

"Don't touch me!" Piper demanded. Drake grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear. Jack slowly stood up to see what was happening.

"How fortunate," he said quietly to himself. He followed quietly behind Drake and Piper, hoping they would lead him straight to the Pearl. He figured Drake might be able to cause a big enough distraction that would allow Jack to board the Pearl unnoticed. He could then get to Piper and have her help him get the Pearl back from Barbossa. He followed them to the docks and watched as Drake forced Piper onto a small ship. As they pushed away from the dock, Jack grabbed hold of the edge of the ship and swung himself aboard. He quickly found a place to hide that allowed him to see where they were headed.

Drake forced Piper to sit next to him near the ship's helm. Piper looked absolutely disgusted and refused to even look at Drake.

"Who did you steal this ship from?" Piper asked with an accusing tone. She stared out at the endless water to avoid having to look at Drake.

"I got a good deal on this one," replied Drake. "I killed the captain." He smirked and looked down at his compass. "His body is down in the hold if you'd care to join him."

Piper stared up at the sky and quietly called Leo's name.

------------------------------------------

Cole shimmered into the attic and looked regretfully over at Phoebe. "Please tell me you have good news," said Phoebe. She and Prue were sitting on one of the old sofas looking through the Book of Shadows. Cole shook his head.

"I'm really sorry," replied Cole. "I eavesdropped on as many conversations as possible, but no one has mentioned anything about Piper. No one down in 'demon-ville' knows that Piper's missing."

"Well, I guess that's good in some ways," said Prue. "At least we won't have every demon and warlock attacking because one of the Charmed Ones is missing."

"For now," said Cole. Phoebe looked at him angrily.

"A little support right now would be nice, Cole," said Phoebe.

"Sorry," said Cole. "Maybe I should go. I'll go back and see if anyone knows anything." Phoebe nodded and looked back at the book, then up at her sister. Prue continued to flip through the pages of the Book of Shadows, desperately searching for an answer to Piper's disappearance. Phoebe placed her hand on Prue's arm and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Prue," she said softly. "We'll find her." Prue nodded.


	5. Meeting Barbossa

Whoa! Really sorry about the long wait for the update! This semester has been absolutely nuts and I got an additional job to make some cash for Christmas. I will try my best to update more often. Brownie's promise!! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack peered out from his hiding place and stared longingly at the Pearl as they moved closer toward it. He knew that this was not his chance to get the Pearl back. He would need a crew for that. He had boarded the ship for another purpose: to save Piper and keep Drake from stealing his ship. He glared at the back of Drake's head and silently cursed him.

"Keep your grubby hands to yourself, mate," he whispered. "That's my ship!"

As the small boat drifted near the Pearl, Piper stared up at the deck. She was amazed that no one on board had noticed them approaching. Drake moved swiftly over to where she was sitting and pulled her forcefully to her feet. Assuming she wouldn't be able to use her powers on what she couldn't see, Drake tore a piece of material from one of the sails and wrapped it over Piper's eyes. He untied her hands and led her aboard the Pearl.

He was surprised to find the deck empty. None of Barbossa's crew could be seen. Drake pulled Piper's hands behind her back and held them with one hand while he removed her blindfold. Piper looked around at the empty ship.

"Now what?" she asked, struggling to pull her hands free.

"Something's not right," replied Drake. He continued to survey the empty deck and frowned. The two of them stood silently, listening for any evidence of life on the ship.

"There you go," said Piper sarcastically. "The ship is yours. My job here is done."

"Shh!" Drake hissed as he pulled her closer. "I think we're being watched."

"Then wouldn't the ideal thing be to hide?" asked Piper. Drake nodded and pulled Piper toward a nearby staircase.

A few dozen members of Barbossa's crew began running out from a number of hiding places. They rushed toward Drake and Piper with their daggers and swords drawn. Out of shock and fear, Drake pushed Piper out of the way and began running back to the edge of the ship. Piper ran under the staircase, unnoticed, and watched silently as the crew attacked Drake.

The crew threw Drake over the side of the ship and cheered loudly. Piper sat silently in the dark, not wanting Barbossa's crew to find her. The crew went silent and stared in her direction. Piper held her breath, praying that they hadn't seen her. She could hear footsteps moving slowly above her head. Two large boots came into view through the open spaces under each stair. They slowly descended the stairs and stopped at the foot of the staircase.

"What the hell is going on?" Barbossa demanded.

"We were just ridding the ship of some unnecessary weight, Captain," Pintel chuckled.

"I trust that you're certain this 'unnecessary weight' will not be returning?" Barbossa questioned. The crew shouted a unanimous agreement. Barbossa glared at them all, causing everyone to fall silent. "Then what is this?" he shouted.

Without warning, Ragetti sneaked up behind Piper, forced her arms behind her back, and pulled her out into the open. She stared up at Barbossa and tried her best not to look intimidated.

"Those are some peculiar garments you have on Miss," said Barbossa. Piper looked down at her jeans and T-shirt, then up at Barbossa.

"It's the new style in America," replied Piper sarcastically.

"America?" said Barbossa with a tone of interest. "You're a long way from home. What brings you all the way to the Caribbean?"

"I was forced to come here," replied Piper, matter-of-factly. "Look, I just want to get home. So, why don't you just let me go and I'll be on my way." She attempted to walk away, but Ragetti pulled her back. Piper rolled her eyes and let out an aggravated sigh.

"You're not going anywhere Miss," said Barbossa. "I'm afraid we're more inclined to having you stay." The crew cheered with excitement. Barbossa raised his hand to signal them to stop.

"Fine," said Piper. Ragetti smiled and let her go. Piper smiled evilly and raised her hands. Everyone on the ship froze in place. She ran quickly to the side of the ship and looked over the edge. Drake's ship was gone, leaving her know means of escaping from the Pearl. She ran to the opposite side of the ship, hoping to find a lifeboat or some way of getting off the ship.

As she passed Barbossa, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He forced both of her arms against her sides and smiled down at her.

"I wasn't expecting a witch," Barbossa sneered. "Nor one with powers of such calibre."

"Why didn't you freeze?" Piper snapped.

"I have powers of my own, Miss…" Barbossa inquired.

"Piper," she replied. "Now let me go!" she demanded.

"I'm afraid that will not be an option," said Barbossa. "I wouldn't dream of letting powers like yours get away. You and I can do great things."

"If you think I'm going to help you, you're sadly mistaken," Piper growled.

"That's not for you to decide," said Barbossa. He pushed Ragetti, forcing him to unfreeze. Ragetti looked around, slightly confused, then looked at Barbossa. "Take Miss 'Piper' to her room," said Barbossa. "She'll be staying with us for awhile." Ragetti smiled and grabbed Piper. "And make sure those hands are restrained. I don't want her using her 'witchy' powers on my crew."

"Yes, Captain," said Ragetti. "He pulled Piper into the ship's cabin and let the door slam behind them."

Ragetti forced Piper into the ship's hold and left her in one of the ship's cells. Piper looked around, completely disgusted. She sat in a corner and tried to focus all of her energy on contacting her sisters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe and Prue were sitting silently in Piper's room. Prue was sitting on Piper's bed with her head resting on her knees. Phoebe had found on of Piper's childhood teddies and was sitting in a chair by her window squeezing the teddy tightly.

Without warning, Phoebe was thrown into a premonition. It was unlike any premonition she had ever had before. She could hear Piper's voice calling to her, but all she could see was a huge ship with black sails; one of which had a skull and crossbones patched onto it.

Phoebe dropped Piper's teddy on the floor and leapt to her feet. Prue jumped as well, causing her to fall off of the bed. Phoebe ran to Prue's side to help her to her feet.

"What happened?" Prue groaned.

"I think I just got a message from Piper," replied Phoebe. "I think we might be able to figure out where she is."

"What? How?" Prue inquired.

"We need to look up pirate ships," replied Phoebe.


	6. Escaping from the Pearl

I meant to update this earlier. Sorry about the wait. There should only be one more chapter after this, so you shouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper sat quietly in the ship's cell, staring absently into space. She'd been in the cell for hours and she was unbelievably bored. A thoughtful expression spread across her face and she began pushing herself to her feet, using the wall for leverage. She struggled to pull her arms under he bottom and stepped over them. With her hands now in front of her, she was able to use her powers on the cell door. She ran toward the opposite wall where the crew kept their stash of alcohol and threw one of the bottles to the floor. Moving quickly in case the crew had heard the noise, she grabbed a large shard of broken glass and awkwardly cut the rope from around her wrists. Once she was free, she quietly ascended the rickety staircase.

As she walked around a corner, she bumped into a talk, rugged pirate. He moved quickly and covered her mouth so no one could hear her scream. Once she'd seen the pirate's face, she immediately felt a wave of relief. She pulled the pirate's hand away from her face and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Well, love, I found myself upon the Pearl and thought 'why not take a moment to save the bonny lass who was attempting to commandeer my ship'," replied Jack. "I apparently, said bonny lass can fair well without the help of a humble pirate." Pirate looked at him and smiled. 

"So, do people start speaking normal, uncomplicated English anytime in the near future?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm afraid I'm not exactly the right person to be asking a question like that," replied Jack.

"Guess not," said Piper. "How about this one: What do we do now?"

"We need to be getting you back to your own time, love," replied Piper. "And I need to be getting myself a seaworthy craft and a crew that will help me get my ship back."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Piper asked.

"Nah," replied Jack. "As much as I would like to use those powers of yours to get revenge on Barbossa and his mutinous crew, I'd rather do this on me own."

"How do you suggest we get out of here without anyone seeing us?" Piper asked.

"Follow me," replied Jack. "I have an idea."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why pirate ships?" Prue asked as Phoebe flipped through the Book of Shadows.

"I don't know," replied Phoebe. "I can't explain it. It wasn't like any premonition I've ever had. It was like Piper was talking to me. She said something about Pirate Ships."

"I think we should be looking at an Encyclopedia or a history book," said Prue. "Not the Book of Shadows."

"You look through the history books," said Phoebe. "I'll keep looking through the Book of Shadows."

"All right," said Prue. "But I don't think 'Pirates' really qualify as demons or warlocks."

"There has to be something magical about these pirates," Phoebe argued. "Why else would Piper have been sucked back through history."

Prue shrugged and ran downstairs to grab a history book. With Prue out of the room, Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut and tried as hard as she could to contact Piper."

"You ok?" Prue asked suddenly, startling Phoebe. "You look constipated or something."

"No," Phoebe laughed. "I was trying to contact Piper again, but I can't seem to do it." She closed the book of shadows and looked up at her sister. "Did you find a history book?"

"Better," replied Prue. Smiling proudly, he held up a book with the title 'Pirate Lore and Myths'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This had better work," Piper groaned as she emerged from the shadows in the ship's cabin wearing filthy, tattered clothing left behind by some of Barbossa's crew. She pulled her hair back under a bandana and placed a large hat over her head, which hid most of her face under its peak.

"No one will recognize you," replied Jack. "You look like a genuine pirate now."

"Great," said Piper. "Now, let's get the hell off of this ship."

"It's not so bad," Jack said defensively. "It feels just like home… which has been taken over by a back-stabbing crew and that…"

"Whoa," Piper interrupted. "Calm down. Take it easy. I get your point." She patted him on timidly on the back. "Now, let's get out of here before someone finds us." Jack nodded and began leading the way. Piper looked back sadly at the shoes she was forced to leave behind. "I really loved those shoes," she sighed.

Piper and Jack stopped under the staircase leading toward the upper deck of the ship and looked around at the crew. Everyone was working to make the ship sail smoothly toward the heading Barbossa had chosen.

"Here's hoping," said Jack. He and Piper walked nonchalantly across the deck, toward the rope ladder that would lead them to their small ship below.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" shouted Pintel. Piper and Jack looked back to find a crowd of pirates preparing to attack.

"I think now would be the opportune moment to run," Jack muttered. Piper panicked and threw her hands forward. The blast of her powers hit Ragetti square in the chest, knocking his wooden eye from its socket. Piper and Jack began moving quickly toward the rope ladder and descended as fast as they could. Pintel smiled evilly and cut the rope ladder, sending Piper and Jack falling toward the water below.

The two of them climbed, soaking wet, aboard the small ship and sailed back toward Tortuga. They could hear Barbossa's angry crew shouting back at them.

"That was close," said Piper. "Let's go back to Tortuga and see if that witch can send me back home."

"Aye aye," replied Jack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here," said Prue, pointing to a page in the book of Pirate lore. "The Black Pearl. Crewed by pirates that were cursed after stealing Aztec Gold."

"And that leads us to Piper… how?" asked Phoebe.

"It's the only instance of magic in this entire book," replied Prue. "If Piper's not here, I have no idea where she is."

"OK, so let's say she's on this ship or stuck in the seventeenth century. Now what?" asked Phoebe.

"Now we know where to look," Prue explained before shouting Leo's name.

The room became bright with a bluish light as Leo orbed into the room.

"Did you find her?" asked Leo.

"I think so," replied Prue. "We think she's probably in the seventeenth century. Maybe on or around this boat." She pointed to the picture of the Black Pearl in her book.

Leo raised one eyebrow and looked up at Prue sceptically. "That's a little vague, don't you think?"

"Are you able to go back in time or not?" asked Prue.

"Not without a spell," replied Leo.

"We don't have time to look for a spell through here," said Phoebe as she flipped the pages of the book to accentuate her point. "Piper could be in trouble."

"I think I know someone who can without a spell," said Leo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper moved steadily through the crowded pub toward the back room where the old witch resided.

"I need you to send me back," Piper demanded immediately upon entering the room. The old witch looked up at her questioningly.

"Send you back?" she asked. "I'm afraid I don't possess the powers to do that. I'm only able to call upon powers, not send them elsewhere." Piper stared at her in disbelief.

"So, you're saying I'm stuck here?" Piper groaned.

"Not necessarily," replied the witch. "The spell I called you with will end once you've completed the task that was required of you. Once you've assisted Captain Drake acquire the ship he desires, the spell will end and you will be sent back to your time." Piper stood silently.

"Let's say Captain Drake is no longer with us," said Piper. "Then what?"

"Then you're going to be stuck here," replied the witch. Piper pursed her lips angrily and stormed back into the bar.

"I'm going to assume it didn't go well," said Jack. Piper shook her head angrily.


	7. The Final Chapter

Here's the last chapter everyone. Sorry about the wait….again. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper stormed out of the pub with Jack stumbling and swaying drunkenly behind her. The moment she stepped out the door she shouted Leo's name angrily toward the sky. Jack stopped and looked up.

"I think you're a little mistaken, love," said Jack as he resumed following Piper.

"No, I know exactly who I'm calling," said Piper. "But of course, when I need him most, he's got me on 'mute'." Jack nodded unsurely; trying to look as if he knew what Piper was talking about."

"Look, love," said Jack. "Tortuga is no place for a lady. I'm setting sail for Port Royal if you would like a lift."

Piper looked back at the crowded pub. A few drunken pirates spilled out of the front door with a few women hanging on their shoulders. Piper nodded and followed Jack back to the small ship that they had used to escape the Black Pearl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue and Phoebe waited in the manor's large parlor for Leo. When Leo finally orbed back into the manor, Cole shimmered in beside him.

"Cole!" Phoebe exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She leapt off of the couch and ran into Cole's embrace.

"Leo said you need my help," replied Cole. "What do you need me to do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper was lounging half-asleep on the deck of the ship while Jack stood at the wheel and stared off into the distance. He pulled his compass out of his pocket and watched as the needle moved uncontrollably.

Piper stared up at the cloudless sky. She was starting to feel comfortable with 'sea life'. Without any warning, Cole shimmered in above her. Startled, Piper screamed and shot to her feet. Jack grabbed his sword from his belt and held it against Cole's neck.

"What kind of unearthly being are you?" Jack hissed, looking straight into Cole's eyes. Cole laughed and held his hands in the air to signal his surrender.

"Is this how you usually treat your rescuers?" Cole asked.

"Cole?" Piper gasped. "It's all right, Jack. He's a friend." Jack pulled back his sword and replaced it behind his belt.

"How did you find me?" Piper asked. Cole leaned over and picked up and old fashioned musket bullet that had rolled next to his foot.

"Apparently you got through to Phoebe with your little witchy powers," replied Cole as he tossed the bullet in the air and caught it in the palm of his hand. "They did a little research and figured you'd be here."

"You can get me home?" asked Piper.

"That's why I'm here," replied Cole. Piper was thrilled, but didn't dare hug Cole. She wasn't that comfortable having her sister dating a demon.

"I guess this is it," said Piper, turning to Jack. "I don't know how to thank you for saving my life… more than once."

"It was more than a pleasure," replied Jack. "Take care of her, mate." He looked over at Cole, who responded with a small nod. It was obvious that Jack didn't trust Cole. It was difficult for anyone in the 17th century to trust demons and witches. Cole knew exactly what Jack was thinking. He held out his hand for Piper. They would have to be touching in order for her to shimmer with him.

Piper waved as she and Cole shimmered out of sight. Cole glared back at Jack and dropped the musket bullet. Unknown to Piper and Jack, Cole had been heating the musket bullet in his hand. As the re-hot bullet sat motionless on the deck, it began burning a small hole in the ship. By the time Jack reached Port Royal, his ship was almost completely flooded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper didn't have time to completely shimmed back into the manor before he sisters had her in a tight embrace. Cole was shoved aside in order for Leo to squish in between the sisters.

"I'm so glad you're home!" said Prue.

"I'm more glad you're home!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly. She let go of Piper long enough to kiss Cole thankfully. "Thanks Cole."

"All in a day's work," said Cole. "I'm glad I could help."

"How on Earth did you find me?" asked Piper once everyone had let go of her.

Phoebe explained the premonition she had received from Piper and Prue showed her the book which gave them an idea of where to find Piper. As Piper looked through the book, there was once sentence that made her smile.

'_The Black Pearl. Captained by Captain Jack Sparrow'._

"You did it, Jack!" Piper whispered to herself.


End file.
